rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 8
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 8, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424 and is a sequel to Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 7. 15 queens will battle for the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar", a 2-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $200,000. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Hometown Heritage " Airdate: August 1, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Stand out on the runway * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Alyssa Von White * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 30 minutes of designing time * Main Challenge: Create outfits that represent where they're from. * Main Challenge Winner: Elena Mendoza * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A 5-night stay at a resort and spa in Hawaii * '''Bottom Two: Jackie and Sharon Sharpé * Lip-Sync Song: "WTF (Where They From)" by Missy Elliot ft. Pharrell Williams * Eliminated: Sharon Sharpé * Farewell Message: "Broadway shall live on forever, bye!" 'Episode 2: ''"Rusical of Seven" Airdate: August 2, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: FalcoLombardi99 * Mini-Challenge: Drink the most amount of fake blood in the fastest time. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Alyssa Von White and Ziggy * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team captains and assign the roles * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, perform in a rusical about the 7 deadly sins and the 7 virtues. * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Von White * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A $2500 gift card from Weaven Stevens * '''Bottom Two: Jamilah McPhee and Terry Robinson * Lip-Sync Song: "Call Me" by Blondie * Eliminated: Jamilah McPhee * Farewell Message: "Take care and stay posh" 'Episode 3: ''"Gay Gay Land" Airdate: August 3, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone * Mini-Challenge: Country themed dance off. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Jackie, Pixie Primrose and Zara LeClarke * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team captains and assign the roles * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, act in a drag parody of "La La Land". * Main Challenge Winner: Terry Robinson * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A ticket for 2 to the Broadway production of "La La Land" * '''Bottom Two: Leah Whyte and Zara LeClarke * Lip-Sync Song: "La La Land" by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Leah Whyte * Farewell Message: "Have fun without me SLUTS, #bitter." 'Episode 4: ''"Best Selling Queens" Airdate: August 4, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Latoya Jackson * Mini-Challenge: Drag up a doll for a pageant. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Keiko Wong, Terry Robinson and Ziggy * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team captains and assign the roles * Main Challenge: In 4 teams, come up with a product and advertise it. * Main Challenge Winners: Emily Vaughn, Keiko Wong and Payton Elliot * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A feature of their winning product in a magazine of their choice * '''Bottom Three: Gaea, Jackie and Pixie Primrose * Lip-Sync Song: "Real Love" by Mary J. Blige * Eliminated: Pixie Primrose * Farewell Message: "This is not the last you've seen of me or my sparkles, mwah!" 'Episode 5: ''"Kai Kai and the City" Airdate: August 5, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Sarah Jessica Parker and Kristin Davis * Mini-Challenge: Present your sexiest drag with just 20 minutes to prepare. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Debborah Shantel and Emily Vaughn * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team captains and assign the roles * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, act in a drag parody of "Sex and the City". * Main Challenge Winner: Payton Elliot * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 5 night stay at a gay resort. (Clothing is optional) * '''Bottom Two: Jackie and Zara LeClarke * Lip-Sync Song: "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Jackie * Farewell Message: "You are all my sisters XOXO" 'Episode 6: ''"Comedy Queens" Airdate: August 6, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Bianca Del Rio * Mini-Challenge: Pin the wig! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Payton Elliot * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs * Main Challenge: In pairs, prepare a live stand-up comedy routine. * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Von White & Ziggy * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Two one-of-a-kind gowns from Marco Marco * '''Bottom Two: Elena Mendoza and Zara LeClarke * Lip-Sync Song: "Sorry Not Sorry" by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Zara LeClarke * Farewell Message: "I am the future, and y'all are my past. Bye hoes XD!" 'Episode 7: ''"Kicking It To 100! " Airdate: August 7, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: * Mini-Challenge: Photo shoot with past winners * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Emily Vaughn * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the sewing challenges * Main Challenge: In honor of the 100th NDR episode, the queens had to redo a sewing challenge from a past season. * Main Challenge Winner: Emily Vaughn * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 1 week cruise * '''Bottom Two: Alyssa Von White and Debborah Shantel * Lip-Sync Song: "Finally" by CeCe Penistion * Eliminated: Debborah Shantel * Farewell Message: "I will always be the No. 1 silver fox and you all will always be No. 1 in my heart" 'Episode 8: ''"Snatch Game " Airdate: August 8, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: OriMox and Taylor Swift * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Alyssa Von White * '''Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game setting * Main Challenge Winner: Terry Robinson * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $5,000 shopping spree at Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two: Elena Mendoza and Ziggy * Lip-Sync Song: "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Elena Mendoza * Farewell Message: "Goodbye, XOXO" 'Episode 9: ''"Diana Ross; A Coming Out Rusical" Airdate: August 9, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Diana Ross * Mini-Challenge: Sitting on a secret! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Keiko Wong * '''Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical to honor Diana Ross * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Von White * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A $2,000 gift card in any music store * '''Bottom Two: Emily Vaughn and Gaea * Lip-Sync Song: "Coming Out" by Diana Ross * Eliminated: Gaea * Farewell Message: "You are all my family and I love you all" 'Episode 10: ''"Less Miserable Makeovers" Airdate: August 10, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Anne Hathaway and Samantha Barks * Mini-Challenge: Drag up pancakes * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Alyssa Von White * '''Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of Les Misérables into their drag sisters * Main Challenge Winner: Emily Vaughn * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A ticket for 2 for the Broadway production of "Les Misérables" * '''Bottom Two: Payton Elliot and Terry Robinson * Lip-Sync Song: "Rolling In The Deep" by Adele * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A 'Episode 11: ''"Queens Of Rock" Airdate: August 11, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Avril Lavigne and Adam Lambert * Mini-Challenge: Slap out of it! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Emily Vaughn * '''Main Challenge: Perform a live solo rock and roll performance in front of a live audience. * Main Challenge Winner: Ziggy * Main Challenge Prize: '''A ticket for a Queen concert * '''Bottom Two: Keiko Wong and Terry Robinson * Lip-Sync Song: "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Keiko Wong * Farewell Message: "Love you all" 'Episode 12: ''"Social Media Ball" Airdate: August 12, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Mike Krieger and Kevin Systrome * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Alyssa Von White * '''Main Challenge: Create 3 looks from scratch; Snapchat Filter Realness, Instagram Snapshot and Twitter Bird Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Emily Vaughn * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A premium Netflix membership * '''Bottom Two: Terry Robinson and Ziggy * Lip-Sync Song: "Stupid Girls" by P!nk * Eliminated: Terry Robinson * Farewell Message: "See y'all I Hollywood" 'Episode 13: ''"Grand Finale" Airdate: August 13, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Feature in RuPaul's music video for "Born Naked", perform a stand-up comedy routine and walk the runway in a look made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Payton Elliot and Ziggy * Top 2: Alyssa Von White and Emily Vaughn * Lip-Sync Song: "Maybe This Time" by Kristin Chenoweth * Miss Congeniality: Jackie * Runner-Up: Alyssa Von White * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race Season 8: Emily Vaughn Trivia * The lip sync assassins this season were Jackie, Zara LeClarke, Terry Robinson and Ziggy. Jackie sent home Sharon Sharpé and Pixie Primrose, Zara sent home Leah Whyte and Jackie, Terry sent home Jamilah McPhee and Keiko Wong and Ziggy sent home Elena Mendoza and Terry Robinson. * This is the largest NDR cast on it's first announcement. Season 4 and Season 7, both had 13 and 14 announced queens with more queens being added to the cast later on in the season. * Episode 4 is the first three-way lip-sync on any NDR season. * Episode 7 is the 100th NDR episode. * Alyssa Von White holds the record for most mini-challenge wins in a season with 5 wins. * This is the first NDR season to have the Top 5 and 4 be safe in Episode 1. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Season 8